Change Is Better, Right?
by The3tostitos
Summary: Changes can take time to adapt to, and Reynie is struggling harder than ever. The important thing - your friends will like you for who you are, even with spectacles for a change. Rated K for Kaynie.
1. Spectacles & Self-esteem

**With more spectacles and feelings, this is no ordinary fanfiction. Reynie must learn to accept a surprising change, and his friends will follow in with it. Rated K+, this story is not recommended for all ages, as romance will be expected to occur. Nothing too mature, though. =) Please leave feedback; this is my first fanfiction.**

As the car was turning down the gravel driveway, Reynard Muldoon was having a mental battle of his own. He took off his black horn-rimmed spectacles and began to polish them. _So much for being myself_, he thought while putting them back on. He had recently been prescribed spectacles without further notice and, much to his dismay, they were almost at their destination: Mr. Benedict's house.

As they parked on the driveway, Mrs. Permual glanced at Reynie from the drivers seat. "So, Reynie, what do you think of your spectacles?" she asked.

"Amma, what if they think I look weird?" Reynie complained.

"Don't say that!" Mrs. Permual said. "They are your friends; they will love you for who you are."

Reynie shrugged uncomfortably and took a deep breath before opening the car door and making his way to the front door. After one week, he was being reunited with his friends; but most of all, he was being reunited with that familiar blonde girl: Kate.

Meanwhile, everyone else and Kate were having a conversation about breakfast foods, right up until they saw a car pulling into the driveway. Kate, Sticky, and Constance smiled and said at once,"Reynie!"

Before they could get up from the table, Mr. Benedict ushered them back down. "Why are you all in such a - where's Kate?" Everyone's eyes flashed to Kate's chair to notice that she had disappeared. They exchanged glances and rushed to the window. There she was, running down the driveway to greet Reynie with a bear hug.

"Reynie, you're back!" Kate beamed. "I've missed you - I mean _we've_ missed you- so much!" Reynie nodded curtly and trembled nervously. Kate held his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Reynie, hold yourself together! You don't look _that _bad in spectacles." _In fact_, Kate thought, _he looks good in spectacles._

"Thanks, Kate," Reynie said, with a noticable improvement in his confidence. And with that, they started back up the driveway to find themselves greeted with a smirking Constance and a happy Sticky.

"Ha! You look funny!" Constance said while pointing at his spectacles. Reynie rolled his eyes and took them off for another good polishing, only to be the object of Constance's new poem.

Before Constance could continue on, Kate nudged her and said,"Constance, you know better!" Constance rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out while making her way back through the front door.

Sticky smiled at Reynie and they both greeted each other with pats on the backs. Sticky commented on Reynie's appearance in glasses, going on about when they were first made. He finally stopped himself when he realized how stupid he sounded and excused himself to adjust his contact lenses. Reynie waved back at him and turned back toward Kate.

"Soo, what do you want to do, Reynie?" Kate asked. "It's only eleven o'clock." Reynie looked around until he spotted what he was looking for and turned back to Kate.

"Let's sit down on the bench", he said, and with a curt nod, they both went down over to the bench and started chatting right away.

_Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed it so far; it still felt cheesy though. All Mysterious Benedict Society characters and references belong to Trenton Lee Stewart, not me. Please review &amp; leave feedback. Expect new chapters by once every 2 weeks, or occasionally sooner. Later! =)_


	2. Love Notes & Lollipops

"Soo, how was your trip?" Kate asked. Reynie and Katie had settled on a bench in the yard for some good conversation; Kate had positioned herself into what seemed like an uncomfortable position while Reynie was polishing his spectacles for the billionth time.

"Oh, it was good," he said nonchalantly. "We got to visit the nearby museum and take pictures."

Kate nodded and took off her bucket while fumbling around in it for something in particular. "I recently added a new item to my bucket," she beamed, "and I hid it from the others because I wanted you to be the first to see it!"

"What's the new item?" Reynie asked, knitting his brow in concentration.

"This," she said, taking out an envelope, "is something I need to give to you." She handed him the envelope. "It's rather… urgent", she said. Reynie nodded and opened the envelope to find a index card with three words that would change their lives forever:

I love you.

While Reynie and Kate were outside, Constance and Sticky had impatiently rushed to the upstairs window so they could eavesdrop on their conversation. Constance was licking rather loudly on a lollipop that she'd snatched from Kate's room. They had opened the window right at Kate's mention of a new item.

"WHAT?!" Constance whispered. At that remark, she accidentally spat out her lollipop. It went tumbling down the roof and landed perfectly at the feet of Kate and Reynie.

_Author's Note: Sorry the chapter was short; I kinda' left you hanging on both sides of the story. Anyways, you can try guessing at what happens next and find out in the next chapter. =)_


	3. Reactions & Romance

Before Reynie could respond to Kate, he was cut off when a lollipop fell down from the window and landed at their feet.

Kate knitted her brow in concern and jumped up to her feet. "Hurry Reynie, let's go somewhere where they won't find us." Reynie nodded and she led him across the lawn to the cellar across the street, and he puffed to keep up.

Kate locked the cellar door behind her and turned on the flashlight while they sat on the floor. Reynie started to speak but thought otherwise and held his tongue. "Reynie, you okay?" Kate asked. "I just had to get that off my chest."

"I'm speechless," he said, his eyes shining with tears. "I've loved you this whole time as well, but I was unsure if the feeling was mutual." He took off his glasses and polished them again. Putting them back on, he noticed Kate nearing on the brink of tears.

"So," Kate paused. "What do you say?" She gazed at him with those watery-blue eyes and he melted right there.

"Yes!" Reynie said, scooting in closer. He held Kate's cheeks and brought her close to him.

And he kissed her.

"This way!" Constance said, leading Sticky across the street toward the cellar. Once at the door, she took out the lock pick she'd been hiding and unlocked the door at the moment Reynie and Kate kissed.

"Aha!" She declared triumphantly, pointing at the two. They had broke from their kiss and reflected guilt upon their faces. "Don't you dare-", Kate began.

"Too bad!" Constance interrupted. She took off and ran back to the house. Sticky looked back at her in confusion and turned to Reynie. "What was _that_ about?"

"W-w-e-l-l," Reynie stuttered. "We kind of… kissed …"

"WHAT?!" Sticky yelled. After staring in suspicion, he started taking off in Constance's direction and was screaming. Reynie and Kate both exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Oh well, who's gonna stop us?" Reynie asked, and he took Kate's hand as they started making their way back to the house.

_Author's Note: It's been awhile since I last posted a chapter; sorry 'bout that. I had forgot and I waited for inspiration for this chapter. This story is practically finished, but I think I'll just start making "short stories". Think of it as a series. =) You can post ideas for me for some stories and I can give you credit, if you want me to. Anyways, without going too far, thank you and I hope you enjoyed. =)_


End file.
